


Furtive

by trr_rr



Category: Buddy System 2, Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Buddy System Season 2, Guilt, Idiots, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Unreliable Narrator, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Usually the sound of Rhett's morning shower was background noise and Link could hear his paint drying shows just fine.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett stirred in his bunk below and so Link decided to get up. His bare feet on the ladder disturbed Rhett and he turned over. His halo of blond hair spread out over the nape of his neck.

Link always watched TV with his bowl of cereal in the morning. He was comforted by the routine noise of Rhett rising from bed and starting up the shower. Link preferred to eat his breakfast before his shower just in case he spilled any milk on himself or captured cereal crumbs in his moustache.

That morning the shower seemed louder than usual. Typically the water's spray was background noise and he could hear his paint drying shows just fine. Link took his last spoonful of cold cornflakes and placed his bowl in the sink. 

Link wiped his hands on his pyjama bottoms. He followed the sound in soft socked feet and saw an unexpected billow of fluffy shower steam emanate from the bathroom door.

Rhett must have left the door open by accident. Link would just push it closed as he passed. Easy enough problem to solve. 

Rhett was always thinking of interesting food combinations. Link had come to recognise that he let his daydreams spill out into real life and got caught up in his senses. It was common for Rhett to misplace items and forget when the trash needed to be taken out to the curb.

Link never forgot the trash. Link was never in his head, he liked a clear empty mind that would let him focus on arranging the utensil draw from oldest to newest utensil acquisition or the careful coloured sorting of his slacks in the closet from deepest dark beige to lightest light beige.

As he approached the door he realized he could see through the crack and that a pair of long, tan legs were visible.

Link looked up and down the hallway, Glenn might not live with them any more but lord knows Dylan had a habit of sneaking up on him with Rhett's next food package. Finding the house empty he leaned back against the wall and let his eyes drift to the fascinating scene that was playing out in the bathroom.

Link could see Rhett's figure if he held his eyes in one spot. Rhett moved and shifted as he washed himself. Link occasionally caught a glimpse of an elbow, a shoulder and Rhett's back.

It was all just curious quiet happen stance, just a buddy who'd never seen his buddy naked and wet before, no big deal, until the water shut off and the shower curtain was hauled back and the metal rings scraped along the bar and then Link realized he was just blatantly staring at his wet naked room mate without his knowledge.

Oh, boy.

Link felt hot all over but he could not look away. He'd seen Rhett naked a few times and he was as pretty to look at as ever. Link had never used the word pretty to describe a man but there was something about the ruddy look of Rhett's skin and the little freckles that graced his broad shoulders and the wet soft hair that now clung to his neck that Link found captivating.

A very pretty man. 

Link watched that pretty man stroke a soft fluffy towel all over his body. 

His beard was so soft looking and well looked after. Link imagined how it would feel against his fingers. Rhett often stroked his beard in thought or when he absent-mindedly watched shows with Link and Link liked to imagine it felt just as silky as it looked.

Right then, sparkling beads of hot water clung to it like dewy stars in the a golden spun sky and Link just about managed not to imagine how they would taste on his dry tongue and against his now nerve-bitten lips.

This internal stirring let a sigh out from Link's mouth and Rhett, naked in the bathroom, tilted his head at the sound and Link bolted. He ran in socked feet, slippery on the wooden floor back to their shared bedroom. Their bedroom that was a warm quiet haven. Their bedroom was a comfort in that it smelled like them both in sleep and relaxation. Link was enveloped by an urge to touch Rhett's unmade bed.

Later, Link noticed a grey hair. It was common to see one glimmer in his reflection in the microwave door when he got too close. He was embarrassed about it still and of course wanted to take care of the problem in private. He used the privacy of their little en suite bathroom to put it right.

He lingered in the bathroom. He searched out a pair of tweezers and leaned into the mirror to take the offending strand and pluck it out. Just as the hair was pulled and disposed of Link heard footsteps approach.

He had nowhere to hide with the tweezers in his hands so he squished up against the en suite wall and held his breath, else he be caught red handed in the act.

When he remained undisturbed for more than a moment he peered though the gap in the door and saw, well, who else but Rhett. He held a box that Link assumed to be his latest food package but when Rhett dropped it on his bed and opened it, it was full of clothes.

Link never saw Rhett wear the same outfit twice and he also never saw him go out to shop. It came as no surprise that he would get his clothes delivered in bulk to the door.

As Link prepared to make his entrance into and exit from their bedroom, Rhett began to undress.

Link gulped.

This would be the second time he had intruded on Rhett's privacy. He had to say something, make his presence known but by the time he had developed an intense flush and decided to make his move, Rhett was down to his boxers and Link was already too embarrassed.

And so, there Rhett stood, in their bedroom, six foot seven inches of beautiful naked man. And there Link was, red and sweating with his eyes stuck to his room-mate's long limbs and graceful arched spine.

Rhett drew out a beautiful silky robe that was practically transparent with a floral pattern and soft hanging tassels. He stepped in front of their long up-right mirror and draped the garment over the angles and curves of his body. It was obvious that he enjoyed how it felt falling across his skin, he dragged the tassels over himself again and again. 

Link knew he should leave. Or at least turn away. Maybe if he flushed the toilet it would announce his presence in a way that would get him off the hook but when he turned back, Rhett had put his arms through the robe and had started to sway and Link could not tear his gaze away from Rhett's long and elegant frame.

Guilt gulped down, Link blinked hard and was relieved when Rhett removed the robe and seemed to fold it away. Just as Link's palms began to sweat Rhett pulled another bundle from the package.

A long soft peach shirt that Link presumed to be part of a set of pyjamas was shuffled up over Rhett's arms and shoulders.

Link was fine with this. just a shirt, not a big deal, Rhett would try the bottom half next and everything would be over.

But no pyjama bottoms were forthcoming and therefore Rhett was in his unbuttoned cotton shirt, naked from the waist down for Link to admire to his heart's content.

The shirt slipped down, over Rhett's shoulders to catch in the crooks of each elbow and Link felt his tummy flip over when Rhett reached up and untied his bun to let his pretty blond hair fall and catch the light that still managed to push through the closed curtains.

The slacks that Link wore were his regular slacks. He wore the same kind of slacks every day in the summer and yet the pair he wore at that moment felt unusually tight and humid. They dug into him something awful. The uncomfortable ache in his crotch was very hard to ignore. He usually did a good job ignoring his body's weird responses but right then, right as the sweat pinpricked his skin and his glasses partly fogged, he had a powerful urge to touch himself.

Now, Link had never, ever spied on anyone. Even at Christmas he was a good boy and never peaked downstairs for Santa. Never searched out chocolate eggs before the Easter Bunny hid them. Never cheated on a test or stole a turn at checkers. But right then did it ever feel good to look at Rhett without him knowing.

Oh, goodness.

Link squirmed and squeezed his legs together, bit his lip and sucked his tongue and still he could not take his eyes from Rhett, who had the most beautiful long legs and elegant feet, pretty hair and broad shoulders. 

The more he squirmed, the worse it got. Rhett rubbed at the back of his neck and stretched his arms up into the air. This made his shirt rise and uncovered Rhett's butt for Link to see and Link felt faint. Dizzy like there was no blood in his head. Hot like he had sat three hours in a sauna. Breathless like he was riding his bike uphill. And worst of all, above all these other worrisome symptoms, Link felt naughty.

He felt dirty and sneaky and wrong and never in his life had he felt so good inside and out.

He imagined what Rhett would say if he found him standing there in the bathroom peeping.

"Link!” He would scold. “What the heck man? Are you hard? Have you been watching me get naked? I can't believe this man. You're shameful. I should call all our friends and tell them how bad and naughty you are right now!"

"What's that dark patch on your pants? Are you getting messy in your underwear? Have you been touching yourself in here? That's awful I can't believe you'd do this!"

Link shut his eyes and pushed down on his crotch. He squeezed himself hard till it hurt so he would not burst right there in his pants.

He covered his mouth with his palm to keep from sighing aloud when Rhett turned to face the bathroom. He removed his shirt and folded it away. Link found he was disappointed when Rhett began to redress. He watched the clothes go up into their suitable shelves in the wardrobe and then Rhett folded up the box and carried it away with him out into the hall. 

Link sighed, almost melted into a puddle. He stuffed his hands under his bottom as he slid down the wall to sit on the tiles.

He was worried. This was not something a good room mate would do, that was for sure. Not something a good friend would do, that was double for sure.

And then things settled down. For a few days, Link and Rhett went about their business as usual. Link did a good job of holding in what had happened. He would not tell Rhett. It was best for both of them that two accidental occurrences had occurred and Link was sure no other occurrences would occur.

He did find a lot of things to do in the en suite bathroom. He spent a lot of time in there for no particular reason at all he just liked the way the bathroom smelled and the tiles were a nice shade of green and the mirror was fun to make faces at.

And then Link woke one Saturday morning, earlier than his usual time, to a soft sound.

Rhett was stirring in his sleep. That was nothing new, he was a light sleeper. Sometimes he had nightmares and Link was proud to say he had woken Rhett from bad dreams more than once since they had lived together. Link liked to imagine that he was Rhett's protector in his dreams. Like a knight who would slay the dragon in Rhett's dream world.

This time it did not sound like a scary dream. It sounded like a quiet chuckle.

Link peeked his head over the side of the bunk. Rhett was asleep of course but Link also noticed that he was sort of rocking back and forth. Maybe it was a really good dream. Link was glad it was nothing to worry about.

He rolled back over and closed his eyes to catch forty more winks. His resumption of sleep was interrupted by another sound, this time it was breathy and sounded pained.

Link peeked down at Rhett again and instantly sat back up. Rhett was nude. Well, he was half nude in his bed. He had tossed his cover off and had one leg thrown over one of his many fancy pillows.

Link was struck with that naughty sneaky feeling once again. He shivered and bit his lip as he peeked over the side at Rhett's sleepy form.

And yes, he was having a very good dream. His face was soft and lax say for the happy angle of his thick eyebrows. His torso and right arm were visible and Link once again noticed the little dark freckles all across Rhett's skin.

He was moving, Link could see that he was pressing himself against his pillow. His skin rubbed down onto the soft cover and his hand gripped the edge of it. His tummy was soft and half in shadow and as Link let his eyes fall south he realized that Rhett was actually humping (oh, gosh) the pillow in his sleep.

When Link sat back up to think about what he had seen he realized he too would really like to rub himself all over his own pillow and the mattress and the blanket and Rhett's pillows and Rhett's blankets.

It was not easy to be good and keep his hands above the covers. Gosh, did Rhett look ever so good doing that.

Another sweet sound reached Link's ears and he found he could not stay where he was. He tucked his completely accidental and unrelated boner into the waistband of his pyjama pants and climbed down the ladder fast as he could. He jogged down the hall and only stopped once the bathroom door was fully shut and locked.

Link gave a yelp when freezing cold water blasted his skin in the shower. Rhett was more and more lovely every time he thought about him. This could not keep happening. Link had to tell Rhett. Had to stop these thrilling silly accidents. He could not keep taking advantage of his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett was masturbating. He did it often but now that he had a room mate he struggled to find private time to take care of it in the way to which he had become accustomed. Usually it was an indulgent affair with himself. He would bathe and use lotions on his whole body. He would light a candle in his bedroom and sprawl out on his bed to luxuriate and play with the gift that was his own physical being.

Now that Link had moved in he had to catch every quick pitiful lubeless jerk off that he could grab. His meagre orgasms post-Link paled in comparison to the effervescent fireworks that would burst and tingle all though his body before he had installed bunk beds.

He did not want to intrude on Link's space but Rhett was a sexual being and self care was a big part of who he was. So there he was, a hand over his mouth, the other down his pyjama pants tugging as subtly as he could so as not to wake his buddy in the bunk above.

Link's feet on the ladder were a disturbance. They awakened his self-consciousness and Rhett turned over to continue his unexciting business in the mundane relative quiet.

As always, the morning came to Rhett gently say for the chatter of Link's boring TV shows being enjoyed in the den. 

Rhett's morning shower soothed and warmed its way into his skin. The healthy sensation of the top layer of himself being cleared away every morning was a welcome one. Rose scented soaps and shower creams and sulphate free shampoos all mixed in the steam to guide Rhett to full readiness for the day.

With his hair still wet he stepped from the shower onto the thousand count cotton bath matt. His large Egyptian cotton towel almost covered his whole torso but alas, being such a big man was a curse when it came to full body towel availability.

His thighs were just about patted dry when he heard a soft gasp. Rhett tilted his head and could see Link, clear as day in the reflection in the mirror, he was being watched though a crack in the door.

It was not all that surprising to Rhett. Not that he pegged Link for a peeping tom or that he thought Link had any interest in Rhett sexually or anyone sexually for that matter. Rhett was a tall and elegant modern man. He took great care of himself. It was almost expected that anyone would be captivated by the very sight of him.

Especially nude.

So Rhett did not turn, did not let on that he could see Link blush and shiver in the hallway. He just kept on patting his body dry. It was wonderful to be watched. Rhett felt he should almost give Link something to really look at.

Rhett had only started to get settled into the feeling when he heard Link's feet beat against the floor in retreat. There was a soft huff and a thud as he stumbled on his way to their bedroom. Rhett heard the door slam and shrugged it off. Link was shy when it came to matters of the body.

Rhett's delivery of clothes came on the date they were set to arrive. He took the package from Dylan and pushed the man forcibly out the door with a hand splayed over his face so he could shut the door and enjoy his new delivery.

In his bedroom, Rhett set the box down on his bottom bunk and opened it to reveal a beautiful array of colours and textures. He rubbed the silky fabrics between his fingers and smiled in satisfaction. He wasted no time. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped his trousers, always happy to be naked in the trappings of his own home.

Rhett drew out the silky wrap he had purchased from India. It was heavier than gossamer but was almost invisible when he held it up to the light. Small pink lotus flowers were worked into the weave of it and the piece was finished off with thousands of black tassels that hung from the garment to really give Rhett's eyes something beautiful to cling to.

In the full length mirror Rhett appeared tall and at ease as always. He wrapped the fabric around himself and sighed. It felt just as he had imagined it would. It hugged his body but did not prevent his skin from experiencing the full slip and slide of silky pleasure. He was captivated by the experience. He cocked one leg to the side and let the tassels drape over his thigh again and again. It cooled his skin and goosebumps rose happily under the sensation.

When Rhett slid his arms into his new purchase, he heard a faint gulp from the en suite bathroom. He did not pause in his enjoyment. He realised he had not seen Link for a while and he could be heard no where else in the house.

Perhaps he really was a peeping tom. Maybe Link, quiet happy always contented Link had a secret little passed time that Rhett knew nothing about. The idea thrilled him. Rhett was being watched. Rhett was being watched by someone who loved watching.

He decided to put a little interest into his movement. He let his head tilt and his hips sway and his hands play at the fabric that surrounded him.

Happy with the robe, Rhett folded it and filed it back into the box. Next he lifted out a pretty pink shirt. It was beautifully woven fully organic one hundred percent cotton.

It felt heavenly. Rhett was pleased that the usually enjoyable ritual of trying on new clothing had now been elevated to a private show. He played along. He kept up the game, pretending not to know he was the object of desire in the room.

Rhett let the shirt catch at the crooks of his elbows and cocked his hips this way and that to show off his shoulders and the gentle slope of his neck. Then, with a bold shiver, he reached up high to let his hair loose from its tie and allow his soft hair to curl around his now flushed throat and the red tops of his ears.

What could link be doing in there? He could not turn to look, then the game would be over. He imagined the tight energetic ball of frustration in Link's belly let free. Imagined him lifting whatever polo shirt he had worn that day to rest up above his chest so he could look down and undo his belt and his pants.

It could be so sweet.

Rhett imagined Link as a broad and heaving mess pressed up against the bathroom wall. His glasses discarded. His hair would be damp and it would stick down to his hot brow as he slipped those blunt fingers into his underwear and stroked himself. His well defined arm would tense and release as he kept his eyes fixed to a crack in the door.

From Link's chosen position, Rhett imagined that he could see Rhett's long well formed legs. His masculine if not shapely behind, his freckle dusted shoulders and his golden silky hair.

No wonder Link wanted to sneak around the house if he had someone as interesting, smart, sexy, handsome and as well clothed as Rhett living with him.

Rhett thought of Link's pink lips beneath his dark moustache. Wondered how his mouth would fall open as he pleasured himself to the sight of his room mate undressed. The fat wet tongue that would dampen his mouth and stick out the side of his lips as he brought out his cock, a good handful that would be red and wet and pulsing in his fist.

Almost dizzy with the visions that graced him, Rhett sighed and peeled off his new shirt. He folded it and stacked it with the rest. Perhaps he should think twice about imagining his room mate's private parts, his daydreams tended to get away from him when he really got invested in them.

He turned toward the bathroom. He could see very little of Link in there but he knew, he was was sure he had been watched.

He redressed, pants and shirt buttoned as usual and tidied his new garments away in the closet. He picked up the empty box and strode from the bedroom with a spring in his step and a healthy sense of self-confidence.

What a good room mate he was, letting his buddy watch him undisturbed. He would not want to embarrass him.

Better to let it be a secret. Let them both have their fun. Keep it unspoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait for this update, lovelies. I'm counting this as part of my Rhinktober writing and you can't stop me.

 

 

They sat at breakfast in the same fashion they had always sat at breakfast but Link's mind raced and he had to drink his glass of milk in one gulp to halt sweat from pouring down his face.

 

It had been a week since Link had decided he should tell Rhett his secret. The guilt had burned him up inside for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to tell, needed to get if off his chest. He had rehearsed it in his mind over and over again. Breakfast was the best time, he had decided. Rhett loved to eat and he was often soft and easy going in the morning before his coffee.

 

By the time Link had worked up the courage, Rhett was halfway through his latte.

 

“Rhett, I need to tell you something.”

 

Rhett put down his mug beside his plate of high-class organic marmalade on fancy toast. His voice was low when he spoke but he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at the same time.

 

“Good gosh, Link, please don't.”

 

“What? But, you don't know what I'm going to say.”

 

“Why do you have to say anything?” Rhett took an exasperated bite of important toast and did not seem to enjoy it one bit. He did not look at Link as he chewed. “I don't wanna talk about it. Ok?”

 

“I'm, I mean how do you know what I'm even going to say?” Link did not bite his own plain toast. He was too nervous to eat.

 

“Ok. Ok, Link, go ahead. Ruin it.”

 

“Ruin what?”

 

“What you're about to say is going to spoil everything fun about it.”

 

Confusion scrunched up Link's nose and pinched his eyebrows together.

 

“We cannot be talking about the same thing here. I'm really confused.”

 

“Yeah, I know you are. And that's why I didn't say anything about it this entire gosh darn time.” Rhett calmed himself with a steady breath. “The entire point of secretly peeking on someone is that they don't know they're getting peeked on, Link.”

 

“What? You knew I was watching you?”

 

“Yes, of course. I'm not stupid.”

 

“But, how did you know?”

 

“You breath hard and you make loud mouth noises when you're anxious, Link.”

 

“And you're not mad at me?”

 

“No.” Rhett tapped his fingers on the table. “I'm not mad. I'm flattered. I guess.”

 

Link held his face in his hands and let out the longest sigh he had ever breathed.

 

“I've been so worried that I'd ruined our friendship. That, that if you found out that I'd spied on you, you'd never speak to me again. That I'd creep you out and, wait, wait a second, you liked it?”

 

A self satisfied smile spread across Rhett's face.

 

“You did. You liked me peeking on you. You knew this whole time and you let me think I'd betrayed our friendship!”

 

“I didn't make you think anything, man. You were the one who got all weird and sweaty about it. I just played along.”

 

“So, why didn't you want me to confess? Why didn't you want to talk about it?”

 

“Because the whole point of peeking and being peeked on is that it's kind of perverted. It's more fun if the person you're looking at doesn't know you're watching them. Or that the person looking doesn't know they've been found out.”

 

“You sound like you've done this before.”

 

“I haven't.”

 

“Well. What now?”

 

“Well now that you had to go and spoil it like a square and ruin the fun we could do it with consent.”

 

“You mean you wanna do it again?”

 

It might have been a trick of the morning light but Link could faintly make out a pink blush across Rhett's cheeks. He shrugged.

 

“Don't you want to?” Rhett asked.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“See, I knew it would destroy what was fun about the whole idea.” Rhett took another bite of toast and chewed it noisily. “You can't get off if I know you're there.”

 

“What? I, I never, I didn't ever do that when I was watching you.” Link drew his hands into himself off the table. “Who do you think I am?”

 

“Are you kidding? You weren't even jerking off when you spied on me?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Then what the hell were you doing in the bathroom for such a long time?”

 

“Well I wasn't touching myself.”

 

“Why are you lying? You already confessed it, that you were peeping on me while I was naked!Why would you be watching me if you weren't enjoying it?”

 

“Well, I was trying to leave and you were there and then you were naked and moving around and I couldn't leave and it was, I couldn't stop watching you. I really didn't touch myself, I was good.”

 

“Oh, so you wanted to? You wanted to get off but you couldn't, is that what you're telling me?”

 

Link's face burned under Rhett's scrutiny. He fidgeted and took his glasses off to wipe his eyes and replaced them with a gulp.

 

“I felt awful.” Link squeaked. “I was enjoying watching my best buddy naked and betraying his trust. I couldn't let myself do, you know, that kind of thing without you knowing about it.”

 

“And what about now?” Rhett's voice drifted across the space.

 

“Now? Now that you know what I was doing?”

 

“How about if I said I don't mind? How about if I said you can do it all you want cos, well, I enjoyed it?”

 

Slowly Link's gaze drifted up to Rhett's and his fingers twitched against the table top.

 

“You liked it?”

 

Rhett nodded and scratched at his beard.

 

“I liked it very much. If we're confessing I gotta say that I ah, I kind of knew you were in the bathroom the whole time. And I also, uh, I also wasn't asleep, all those times, when you saw me rolling around in my bunk and ran out of the bedroom. And I did get off on it.”

 

“I've been so worried, Rhett.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry I messed with you. You're so easy to fluster, man.”

 

“So, you like to be watched?” Link tilted his head as he tried to understand.

 

“Yeah, I do. I love it, actually.”

 

“I suppose that's not a surprise.”

 

“I think I'm a pretty great man to look at.”

 

“Well, you certainly are, uh, a man.”

 

Rhett frowned.

 

“You could at least pay me a compliment, jeez.”

 

“Ok. You're hair is long.”

 

“That's the lamest compliment I've ever received but thanks, Link. I like your mustache.”

 

Link's fingers stroked across his dark top lip.

 

“You do?”

 

“Mhm.” Rhett chewed more toast and nodded. “So, we gonna arrange something?”

 

“What?”

 

“Now that we both confessed we can make it a legit thing that we can do together. If you know that I know then you can maybe get off while you watch me next time.”

 

“Oh, gosh.”

 

“Would you like that? If you still want it to be a spur of the moment thing we can do it so that I don't know when you're hiding. I'd just, I dunno, be more naked around the house? Be less private with my private time? What would work for you?”

 

Link had to hold onto the edge of the table. He had never talked to anyone about anything so personal. He had especially not talked about it at the breakfast table.

 

“Um.” Link's voice cracked and broke as he spoke. “I guess that sounds fine.”

 

“If you're uncomfortable you should let me know. I am very happy to be naked all the time.”

 

“I don't want that. Please, wear clothes around the house.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be fair to Glenn when he visits. Or Dylan when he brings the mail.” Rhett added. “How about I just make it obvious when I'm doing something I might want you to peek on?”

 

“That could work.” Link's throat was drier than the bare white untouched toast that sat before him.

 

“Great!” Rhett gulped the last of his latte. “Well, I'm going out. You just mull all that over and let me know if you have any better ideas, buddy.”

 

Rhett patted Link on the shoulder as he passed. Link nodded and when the front door shut he found himself alone at the table with his uneaten toast and new fully authorized thoughts of naked, unashamed Rhett.

 

Later, Rhett took a hot shower.

 

Link knew Rhett was taking a hot shower because Rhett had told him. Very clearly. He had said “Hey Link, I'm going to take a nice hot, wet shower. Then I'm gonna probably nap in the bedroom. Just letting you know where I'm gonna be.”

 

And so Link had softly walked down the hall and held his ear to the closed bathroom door.

 

Rhett was humming. He sounded happy.

 

Link felt a strange energy infuse his every nerve.

 

He went through to the bedroom. He wasn't happy with the idea of being in the en suite bathroom. The shade of the tiles and the smell of lemon cleaner brought back bad memories of guilt and shame.

 

So instead, in a move Link thought pretty clever, he opened the closet and stepped inside.

 

It was a big closet. Rhett loved clothes.

 

Link could see the bed very well from his position stood right inside the closed doors.

 

He did not want to stand the whole time, who knew how long Rhett was going to be so he got down and knelt on the closet floor with his glasses pushed almost right up to the crack in the door.

 

It did not take long for Rhett to shower. His damp footsteps could be heard approaching and Link got momentary jitters.

 

What if Link had been wrong and Rhett was really just taking a shower and a nap?

 

His fears evaporated when Rhett came into the bedroom in the same silky see-through wrap Link had seen him try on when he had peeped the last time and nothing else. There was something different about him this time. He moved slower, let his hands linger when he spread out his towel on the bottom bunk with measured movements.

 

Breath felt heavy in Link's chest. Rhett was lovely. His hair, darker in appearance given that it was wet, was swept up into a messy bun. A few sultry strands of hair hung loose at his brow. His beard was damp and curly as well and as Link drank up the scene he could feel the ghostly tickle of it at his fingertips.

 

Link thought Rhett looked beautiful.

 

Link thought Rhett looked like the petals of a pretty unfolding flower.

 

Rhett sat on the duvet in opposition to the way Link thought he would. He placed himself with his feet on the floor and his legs spread. He untied his wrap and opened the bedside drawer to take out a glass bottle of expensive, European looking lotion.

 

Link's heart beat hard in his chest.

 

Rhett's legs were given some time and attention. He let the lotion coat his calves and then his thighs. He rubbed the cream into himself with obvious pleasure, patience and grace. His large hands worked lightly over his ruddy freckled skin.

 

Link could smell sandalwood and his eyes focused on Rhett's hands as they parted his own thighs and the lotion was applied there with delicate strokes.

 

Rhett was relaxed and flushed and Link could not tell if he was hard or not but there was something going on between his legs for sure. Link was already hard and had been since Rhett walked into the bedroom. Just thinking about how they had talked made Link shudder. It was so wrong to spy but it was okay if Rhett gave him permission, wasn't it?

 

He was not a pervert. He was a good man with good morals and his mother would be proud to know that he confessed what he had done to his friend. Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was lucky to have a friend like Rhett who not only let Link get away with what he had done but also indulged him.

The lenses in Link's glasses once again fogged up as he panted and rubbed himself through his shorts with caution.

 

He gulped when Rhett's hands drew up between his legs and Rhett fell back onto the bed. Link could still see his face from where he was knelt inside the closet. He wore a pleasant smile, not quite smug but happy all the same.

 

Link watched Rhett squeeze his cock in one big hand. His other palm rested against his thigh but still stroked his creamy pampered skin.

 

Rhett was hard and his erection was, well, Link thought it was just neat to look at. He had never seen another man's boner before, not while he was in the same room as said boner, anyway. It was what he expected, really. It was hard, sure and it was wider than his own but that was fine. Rhett seemed to enjoy dragging his foreskin up and down in long drawn out waves of pleasure. Link did not have a foreskin, which was also fine but he found himself wanting to touch Rhett's cock. He wanted to see how it would feel in his hand.

 

Link's own erection was drawn out of his shorts and he stroked himself as he always did, with an urgent sense of shame to get it over with. He took a breath and reminded himself that he was allowed, that he had been given permission and no one could see him. He was hidden away. With that in mind he slowed himself down to match how Rhett touched himself, slow and steady.

 

“Mmmmhhh.”

 

Rhett's moan gave Link a fright. He looked up from his own erection to see that Rhett had used more. He must have taken another palm-full of the stuff while Link was distracted. It coated his cock and spread smoothly all the way down to his balls. Rhett liked to be play with himself there too, it seemed.

 

Rhett stretched out and groaned like the cat who had not only got the cream but a bunch of kibble and a tin of sardines and a whole bunch of catnip. Link had a cat as a boy, he knew that look. He watched Rhett's toes curl into the carpet.

 

Link cupped himself and squeezed as he felt his race flash red. It had to be the stuffy air in the closet and the intensity of the situation that made him burn so hard. As he squinted his eyes to keep focus on the display on the bottom bunk, sweat gathered on his top lip and under his arms.

 

Rhett's fingers had not stopped on their way down and his room mate, his best buddy, the Peep-ee to his Peeping Tom, used his fingers in a way that Link had never even dreamed about.

 

A little touch of lotion went a long way, it seemed. Rhett's two fingers were stroking under his balls and when Rhett parted his legs further, Link saw Rhett's ass being pleasured so slowly that it made his own balls ache in sympathy.

 

The whine that floated out of the crack in the closet door could not be drawn back inside. Link squeezed his eyes shut, he did not want to ruin the game. He wanted to do this forever, to watch Rhett do private things to himself for the rest of his life.

 

The sound hardly disturbed Rhett's rhythm, Link could almost bet that it spurred him on. Rhett stroked himself faster then, teased himself with his fingers and bit his bottom lip.

 

Link almost finished when he saw Rhett's index finger sink into his body. It made Rhett's face turn bright red. He swallowed hard and his head fell back onto the bed but only for a moment.

 

Rhett urgently let go of his erection. It twitched and gave a few pulses of indignation at being abandoned but Rhett knew what he wanted. He knew how to make the game end in the best possible way.

 

He thought of Link there in the closet fully uninhibited with permission given to pleasure himself and he tingled from the top of his head to the ends of his toes. He tucked a hand beneath one thigh and hoisted it up.

 

Now that he was at the edge, he decided he no longer needed to jerk himself off. All he wanted then was penetration. And so, as he lifted his body to give Link a really nice view he used his two lotion coated fingers to push in deep. He worked his hips and let the weight of his body work to his advantage.

 

Right where he wanted it, right where he needed it the most, the sensation was perfect. He had not masturbated in such a way in a long time and he so badly wanted Link to see him. Spun out and desperate for it, a creature of pleasure. He wanted Link to know how good he felt being watched and how gorgeous he looked doing naughty things to himself.

 

So, with the image of Link's cute face helpless in euphoria over Rhett's own pleasure, Rhett took his fingers at every angle he could manage. He worked himself hard and his voice became loud and frantic, it almost overwhelmed him just as his thighs tensed and his head angled back against the bed and he came. It was almost a reflex to give it to himself hard and fast inside as he finished. Images of all sorts of fun and illicit things bled through his mind as waves of erotic pleasure overtook him and of course, Link played the main part in every scenario that was conjured.

 

His moans were drawn out and lingered long after his orgasm waned. He was damp and sated on the bed and everything was as it should be. His sleepy eyes settled on the closet while he cleaned himself off with tissues from the box beside the bed.

 

“Link?” Rhett called. “Link, did you like that?”

 

Rhett stood from the bed with a wobble and held onto the bed frame to steady himself. He crossed over to the closet and turned the handle.

 

It was dark inside and the air that escaped smelled of sex and perspiration and there, in the corner, with eyes that were unfocussed, glasses foggy and askew and shorts that were covered in a mess sat Link.

 

“You good, buddy?”

 

“Yeah.” Link slurred. “I'm good.”

 

“That wasn't too much for you, was it?”

 

“Nah.” Link swallowed and sighed. “That was awesome.”

 

–

 

 

“So there's really no reason for the sign spinning industry to deny me. I'm really good at what I can do and I'm sure when they see my track record, any company worth anything will snatch me up.”

 

“That's good, Link.” Rhett was mostly focused on the television as they sat on the couch. “Really good.”

 

“I don't wanna go back to the packing company. They don't value me like they should.”

 

“You're right, man. They don't know what they had.”

 

Link knew Rhett was not really listening to him. He did not mind his half attention. If Link was truthful, he had something else on his mind as well.

 

“I'm, uh, I'm gonna get a shower.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Link stood from the couch and went to leave the room but before he got out into the hallway he stiffly span around to face Rhett.

 

“I'm gonna get a shower, Rhett. And then, then I'm gonna take a nap. In the bedroom.”

 

“Enjoy.” Rhett replied as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Well. Just wanted to let you know.”

 

And with that Link was gone.

 

Rhett continued to watch his VHS tape in peace. He got halfway through the show before he spat out popcorn and launched himself from the couch, ran into he hallway and dived into the closet.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
